DayZed and Confused
by Godwrites
Summary: Follow Captain Michael "Zed" Finn, a United States Marine in post-apocolypse Chernaurus. Read as him and his fellow Marines are pitted up against zombies, bandits, and Chernaurussians. Will he make it back home to his wife and family? Or will he be burnt as a zombie? Only I know, you will have to read to find out. *FIRST FANFIC OF THE GENRE* (I Might have no idea what I'm doing).
1. Chapter 1: DayZed and Confused

It was one abnormal day in Chernarus. For one Regiment of the United States Marine Corps, it was a living hell. After the Chernarussian Civil War, American troops had stayed for the next 5 years, and were being paid by the Chernarussian government to stay more. 4 years into their stay, is today. But, this day was absolute hell for all of them. Last night, an infection went rampant throughout Chernarus. Killing tens of thousands of people. Well, killing isn't the right word, reanimating is. People, basically became zombies. Now, the Americans were pulling troops out left and right. But, this regiment didn't. They later became known as the "Forgotten Regiment." They were pitted against zombies, and to make matters worse, another enemy, Chernarussians and Russians who were trained by the Spetsnaz who were tired of the Americans so-called "opression" The Americans were actually better than previous wars fought. Iraq and Afghanistan to be exact. There were also bandits, who fired on anyone, ransacking hospitals mostly in Stary Sobor and Novy Sobor. They too, were a formidible enemy the Marines seemed to not be able to put down. The Marines had the Western part of the Country, border being Devil's Castle, Grishino, Kabanino, Vyshnoye, Mogilevka, Pusta, Prigorodky, and Chernogorsk. The East of Chernarus held by Chernarussians, or a "breeding ground for bandits." The Marines were trained to kill in any situation necessary. They walled off the cities they secured. They had two Airfields, one commonly known as "The Northwest Airfield" the other, known as, "The Balota Airstrip." The Marine we'll be following, is Captain Michael "Zed" Finn, he is the leader of A company. He was born in Ireland, moved to America when he was only two years old. Fought a campaign in Takistan, and his other two here in Chernaurus. He was a career soldier in the making, winning a Silver Star on his first deployment to Chernaurus, and two Purple Hearts in Takistan. He was originally a tank commander, but his whole company looked up to him. He was the man who would get them all home. His mottos were taken directly from the United States military, "Do or Die" and "No Man Gets Left Behind." He listened to Rock and Roll, his favorite band being Led Zepplin. He was a genious when it came to war tactics and past wars, World War 2, Vietnam, Korea and wars before those. He was married, had two beautiful kids, and was a fan of video games, especially "Left 4 Dead". His favorite movie was "Zombieland" and his favorite television show was "The Walking Dead". He had many friends and family, but when it came to his Marines, they too, were a family. The Marine's new base was in Devil's Castle, where we'll start this.

**Date: March 29, 2014  
****Location: Devil's Castle, Chernarus**

"Hey Teardrop, you call the President yet?" I asked.

"No, why?" the fellow marine asked.

"Tell him we're not going anywhere 'till this country is walled off." I said.

"I'll get right on it sir." Teardrop said to his CO.

"Gunny, why aren't you in Chernogorsk?" I asked a Sergeant that was walking in with refugees.

"I thought I was told to come here with any refugees." the Gunny said.

"No, your orders were to evacuate any survivors to the Balota Airstrip son." I said.

"Can't I bring them to the Northwest Airfield then, this once?" the Gunny asked.

"No, the Northwest Airfield is for supplies coming in, or evacs going out." I said.

"What if there are any wounded?" the Gunny asked.

"Orders are orders. Next time, stick to them." I said.

"Yessir." the Gunny said, before getting into an LAV-25, and driving off.

"Now that that's taken care of, can we get any word on supplies?" I said.

"Yessir, they're dropping tons of Chinooks of shit." a private said.

"Awesome." I stated, before going upstairs to one of the towers where I found a friend of mine. Timothy "Beret" Dunn. Soldiers called Tim "Beret" because he was French.

"Hey Beret." I said to Timothy, who was looking through binoculars.

"Michael?" Timothy asked, before giving him their signature handshake. "What are you up to?" he said in his thick French accent.

"Not much, just looking at the sights this place has to offer." I said.

"Yes." Timothy said, "One day, I want to buy a big house in here."

"This country?" I asked.

"Chernarus, yes." Timothy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" Timothy replied, "Because, I can. I am American, correct?"

"Yeah." I said, "But still."

"But still what?" Timothy asked.

"You're gonna be in a country with a lot of zombies then." I said.

Timothy was French, yes, but, he grew up in a life of poverty. He was abandoned by his father when he was three years old. He then had to find work when he was only ten. He did have a tough life.

"Zombies, Shmombies." Timothy said, "I don't care."

"You will when one's eating your fucking heart out." I said.

"I guess." Timothy said, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, being quiet.

"Hear we're getting reinforcements tomorrow." Timothy said.

"I thought we weren't getting any anymore." I replied. "You nearly scared the living fuck out of me!"

"This is our final reinforcement for the year." Timothy said, "They're being dropped right outside of Devil's Castle."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Timothy replied, "Also, we're supposed to be getting an M1A2 Abrams tank."

"When?" I asked.

"Sometime in May." Timothy said, "You're driving it."

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"I talked to the General." Timothy said.

"Good." I told him.

"Yes, well, you'd better get going." Timothy said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Downstairs." Timothy said, "It looks like a horde is coming for us from the South.

"Really?" I asked, taking his binoculars out and looking through them.

Sure enough, there was a horde of Zombies coming for us. It looked rather large, about 150-200 in all. There were 100 Marines in Devil's Castle.

"Fuck." I said under my breath as I called all of the Marines into firing positions towards the South.

I had a weapon for each class. Sidearm, Sniper, Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Shotgun, and MG. I had a trusty M1911 as my sidearm, a Barrett M107 as my sniper, an M4A1 CCO SD as my assault rifle, a Bizon PP-19 SD as my submachine gun, a Remington 870 as a shotgun, and an M240 as my MG.

"Hold fire." I said.

The Zombies moved rather slowly, so we waited around ten minutes holding fire. During those ten intense minutes, we were just waiting for a Tank from Left 4 Dead to charge at us. There wasn't one, and after ten minutes, I gave the order to fire.

The zombies fell to our bullets like butter is cut by a knife. I swore to myself I'd win a Medal of Honour before I die. I just might now. Before we had a chance to react, a car came up to the castle. Not like a car, but a car. It was full of Chernaurussian refugees. From a town called Gvozdno. A Chernaurussian-controlled town. They said it wasn't heavily guarded, we could take it easily. I decided to take a fireteam with me out to investigate. We rode on two ATVs. We found the city was in fact, not guarded. We would probably be able to send in like ten or twenty guys and take it over.

**Date: March 30, 2014  
Location: Gvozdno, Chernarus**

We went into Gvozdno. That would make today March 30. Meaning almost a month until that tank would get here. But we did get reinforcements at 14:00 today. Twenty of us went in with an AAVP7A1. We were armored, we had guns, and not to mention we finally had something easy. This was way easier than taking this town from the then-living Chernarussian troops. This should be a new type of war. This should be zombie warfare. If we can contain all of this shit, we'd do the Chernarussians a favor. After we've already evacuated most of the population. There's still more. Some are bandits, some were ChDKZ, some were NAPA, but all were hostile.

Well, on the way back to Devil's castle, we found two ChDKZ technicals on the road. It was just me and another guy in the AAVP7A1. I took gunner position and he drove. I burnt the technicals with the gun. When we got back to the castle, he took 21 other guys to Gvozdno while I stayed here. We later found out we'd get an AC-130 and an MV-22 Osprey to help us out coming in July. While I was free to do my thing, I went inside the castle, now rebuilt and finished, and wrote a letter to my wife.

* * *

Dear Sophie,

I love you more than you will ever fathom. I'm fine, just on edge a little bit. Timothy Dunn is in my company! You know, Beret? One of my old friends? He's better now. Says he wants to buy a house here. He's crazy as fuck sometimes. But, in all honesty, that's why I'm friends with him in the first place! Also, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the kids. I know you worry a lot sometimes. But like I said before, don't worry about me. Yeah, I was shot in Takistan twice, but still, we have superior everything to these Chernarussians. I promise I'll careful and all. I love you and the kids. Tell them I'm only doing this for you all back home. By the way, do you remember the time I was deployed to Takistan? Yeah, well, the Chernaurussians are saying we oppressed them even worse than Takistanis. Even though it's bullshit. They say this is a fungus, and will only spread if you get bit. So you have nothing to worry about. But still, stay safe, and don't worry about me. I promise I'll make it home.

Love, Michael.

* * *

After I was finished with my letter, I was called out into the courtyard of the castle. We were almost done rebuilding it. We used this as an F.O.B. on my FIRST deployment! Anyways, I learned there would be two COs for each company. There were 2 regiments. Making about 60 companies of 100 men. We had control over 30 cities/towns, (including the Northwest Airfield and Devil's Castle), meaning about 2 companies would stay in each town/city. That's about 200 men! I was pretty ecstatic to say the least. So there are four COs in Devil's Castle now.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello Bandits and Survivors! My name is Godwrites and welcome to my little story! I'm new here, so please be gentle with your reviews. Now, moving on, I'm just going to put out some ideas for the new Standalone game to have. No, I'm not forcing my religion down your throats. Yes, just a few friendly suggestions. Firstly, Mr. Hall, (or anyone from DayZ development is reading this), you guys should really consider making the game controller compatible. That right there, would make me drop everything and go buy it. Not because I'm lazy, but because I'm actually typing this one-handed. I have a neuromuscular disorder called Dystonia. *LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA!* So, yeah, those are my thoughts on DayZ so far. Please, consider making the game Xbox controller compatible. I also aim to make this story the story with the most chapters, (50+ chapters), incase anyone was wondering. So yeah, thank you all for reading this story, and until next time. Stay awesome you sexy beasts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diplomacy

**Date: April 1, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

Today, was like any other. Horde of zombies up in the distance. You fuck them up. It's pretty simple. Right? Wrong. Yesterday, we had training exercises. Chernarussian civies were lined up to train. There were about 10 of them. We put them in hand-to-hand combat exercises. They brought their own guns to shoot the zombies! I mean, I can't take my guns home. These fuckers brought their shit from home. Which was Elektrozavodsk and Kamyshovo. The people from Elektro said it would be costly in lives, but worth the risk. Two words. Skalitsy Island. That was where a Huey went down once, I was deployed here, it happened. In the Summer of 2012. I was deployed in Chernarus near Pik Kozlova and Cap Golova. Those two places were mountains. We made a Military checkpoint there. Right near the Balota Airstrip, which is where that Huey was from that was shot down at Skalitsy. The Chernarussians had an AA gun at Krutoy Cap. The AA gun spotted the Huey, shot it down, and now it's on Skalitsy Island. We had 2 RHIBs that could go to Skalitsy Island and either retrieve the Huey, destroy the Huey, or fix it. We went with the third option first, of course. I wasn't going. I was "Too valuable to be taken hostage." So, we sent in a fireteam of sergeants in. Turns out, Skalitsy Island is more or less, "safe" except there are a lot of zombies there. The Chernarussians who are there are too few to do anything. But, they are hostile. The fireteam found that out when the Chernarussians were firing on them. We sent a Viper down there. Because, the AA gun at Krutoy Cap was long gone. So, the Viper went in and got the Marines to safety. Then they all went back to the Balota Airstrip. We got a new toy today. An M270 broght it from the Northwestern Airfield down to Chernogorsk and had it aimed towards Elektozavodsk. When the M1A2 comes, we'll roll into Elektrozavodsk.

"Hello lieutenant." I said to a lieutenant.

"Hello captain." he said, "What can I do for you?"

"I have this M270 that needs to be here for around a month. Can I leave it here?"

"Yes sir." the lieutenant said.

"Good." I replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." he said, as I got in the Huey that was waiting for me.

The Huey then went back to Devil's Castle and dropped me off, and then went to the Balota Airstrip. I would think that the Chernarussians would've done something by now. But when I went in behind their lines, I seen their awaiting attack. 3 BMP-2s, and a BM21 GRAD. We had a bunch of AAVP7A1s, and at least 30 helis, and the M270. But, at the same time, they weren't really organized, unlike us. So, more than likely, their attack won't really do anything. Now, it was more of a waiting game. We could more than likely counterrattack them if they do try anything.

**Date: April 5, 2014**  
**Location: Gvozdno**

So, as it turns out, the Chernarussians did try an attack on Gvozdno. They actually surrounded the town. If it weren't for the helicopters, every man in that town would've probably died. Then they would've went towards Devil's Castle. Luckily though, we have helicopters. I was in a Huey as a gunner when we went in. Atleast 10 of the Marines were dead. They went home. I made sure of it.

"Hey Captain, can you give me a hand?" asked a private. He was trying to get a dead body into the Medevac Huey.

"Sure." I said as I rushed over to him. I helped him put the body in the Huey. Then, there was a zombie inside of the city. I shot it in the head. We then found a gap in the enclosures. I re-enclosed it. We could've followed them and killed more of them, but we didn't. I then took one of the HMMWVs back to Devil's Castle, after making sure all the casualties saw home.

**April 13, 2014**  
**Location: Outskirts of Stary Sobor**

We drove to Stary Sobor, one of the towns where Bandits took over. I read a sign that said, "Now entering Bandit Territory" It was rather creepy, seeing that. We found and killed over 20 bandits. We captured 4 more. They told us there were Bandit "clans" in the towns of Novy, Stary Sobors, Guglovo, Shakhovka, Staroye, Meta, and Dolina. They also told us that they were fending off the Chernarussians too. They said they would rather us take Stary and Novy Sobors and fight with us than let the Chernarussians take them over.

"If you can get the bandits in Novy Sobor to join up with us, we would be happy to have you fight alongside us. We would also train you guys how to fight." I told them.

"сделка!" the lead bandit said.

"So, where are the bandits normally from?" I asked him.

"We are from Northern Chernarus." he said. "Once we heard of the outbreak, we thought we should do something to the Chernarussians to make them pay."

"Why?" I asked.

"The horrible way they treat Russians." he said.

"I understand now." I told him, "So, all bandits are Russian?"

"Most of us are." he said, "Some are Chernarussians who don't want the ChKDZ or NAPA to take over all of Chernarus, they are mostly in Meta and Dolina."

"Do you think we can get the Russian bandits on our side?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as we arrived in Novy Sobor.

"I mean the bandits in other towns. Not just Novy and Stary, but in Guglovo, Shakhovka, and Staroye." I replied.

"I don't know." he said, "My brother and I control Novy and Stary Sobors. We usually went on small raids against other bandits."

"Okay." I told him, as we found his brother.

"Brother, this is Captain Michael Finn, of the Marine Corps." he said.

"Nice to meet you Captain." his brother said. "But in all honesty, why are you here?"

"They want the towns brother. In exchange, we get to fight against the Chernarussians with them." he said.

"I will think this over." his brother said.

"Brother, this is a win-win. We won't have to do anything with the Chernarussians. We will, I mean, we won't have to do it alone." he said.

"Alright." the brother said. "I will join."

"Good." I said.

"Well, where to now?" he asked.

"Should we try our luck on neighboring bandits?" I asked.

"Not now." the brother said. "They won't help us at all.

"Okay." I said.

After two more hours, we secured the towns. Afterwards, we went back to Devil's Castle and called for more reinforcements for the newly acquired towns. The General said he could do it by tomorrow. Sure enough, by tomorrow, we had reinforcements. We still needed that M1A2 tank to get here.

"General, when can we get the M1A2, the AC-130 and MV22 here by?" I asked him.

"How does May 1st sound?" he asked.

"Good." I replied, "Thank you sir."

"No problem." he said as he hung up the radio.

"May 1st?" I asked myself.

_**Author's Note:**___**Hello bandits and Survivors! Godwrites here again bringing you another chapter of DayZed and Confused! This time, the Marines take two Bandit towns. Next time, they might even get the other bandit towns to fight with them! Well, as they say, Из Америки без любви! Until next time, you sexy beasts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambushed

**Date: April 17, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

"So, how are you guys?" I asked the bandit brothers.

"We are good." the Novy one said, "How are you?" the Stary one said.

"I'm good." I told them. "So, listen, we are amassing an attack on Elektrozavodsk on May 2nd. I want you both and your friends to get to the Northwest Airfield for training."

"Alright." the older brother said, "But how do we get there?" he asked.

"By car." I said, walking them outside. "These are your transports." I told them, showing them two V3S trucks.

"We get there with these?" the younger brother asked.

"Yes." I told them.

"Alright." they both said as they gathered up their bandits and waited until daybreak. I stayed in the castle to do my own things. I got a letter back from my wife. It read:

* * *

Dear Michael,

I will worry about you until you get out of that hell-hole known as Chernarus. The family's doing good, I just put the kids to bed, and am now writing you this. I'm happy you're with Timothy too. I wish you'd be home soon. I have an awesome idea! We surprise them with your little "homecoming" I know Ashley wants to ask the Disney Princesses at that Wishing Well thing. Your son is like you. He wants to ask the Toy Story green army men if they know you. Well, that's what's going on at home. What's going on there?

Love, Sophie

* * *

**I wrote back this:**

* * *

Dear Sophie,

Well, it's going to have to be for at least another month until I can get out of here. The surprise sounds like an awesome idea too. I hope to be home in about a month, maybe late June. What's going on here? Well, like any other war, the fuckers don't want to give up, so we need to go into their own towns and cities and teach them how to actually give up. Zombies aren't letting up either. But, they're too slow and not smart enough to deal with the Marine Corps. We took over the cities of Stary Sobor and Novy Sobor. If you want to know where I'm located, look up Devil's Castle. If it says anything like tourism and shit, do not come here, under any circumstances, NOT come here yet. At least wait until it's deemed "safe" again. I have met nice bandits. The bandits are mostly Russian, some Chernarussian, who are smart enough to not let the ChKDZ or NAPA take control of the country.

Love, Michael

* * *

Did I tell you, we finished rebuilding Devil's Castle? We did. It's not a pile of ruins anymore. It's a fully-functional base now. We've been getting supplies more often now since we rebuilt it. It's better than what it was before, obviously, but I mean, if there were no zombies, it would be a tourist attraction everyone would go to.

I got a call from the General at around midnight. He told me he was coming out from D.C. for an inspection. Seeing how we're doing. Stuff like that. The capitol of Marine-controlled Chernarus is Chernogorsk, while our base is Devil's Castle, and the Northwest Airfield would be the Airport.

**April 19, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

The General came by for inspection today. My guys were all ready for it. He even told me in advance he looks forward to seeing my company.

"General." I stated, "I do believe you'll find our men in order."

"Yes." he said, "You know Captain Finn, I do believe you are owed a medal due."

"I don't want a medal sir." I told him. "I want to protect the beautiful country that is the United States, and the world for that matter."

"You are an honorable man, son." he stated.

"Thank you sir." I saluted him as he left in a CH-47 Chinook.

Then, I heard gunshots from my radio I had in touch with the bandits.

"Captain Finn!" the younger brother shouted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were ambushed on our way to the Northwest Airfield!" he shouted again.

"All right, just stay calm. What's the enemy loadout?"

"I don't know, but they shot the driver of the first truck and the second truck crashed, and now we're retreating, but they just keep killing us." he said.

"All right." I said, "I'll get some choppers down there."

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." I told him, as I got a chopper for scrapping.

I flew the heli into the "hotzone" and, well, we shot any enemy we saw. Once it was safe to land the chopper, I did. The remaining bandits basically ran into the chopper.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them as they were loading in.

"Stupid Chernarussians." the older brother said.

"Well, obviously." I said, "But how?" I asked as I took off.

"We don't know, did you kill them?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I think so." I said, "Let's make one last pass just to be sure." I told the gunners.

"Yes sir." the gunners said, as I made a final pass around. No Chernarussians.

"So, head count." I told the brothers.

They counted, and they lost 8 men.

I radioed into the Northwestern Airfield's radio. I told them to be on the lookout since the Chernarussians were only 10 mikes out from where the bandits were ambushed.

I would've thought the Chernarussians would've surrendered by now. I guess after Elektrozavodsk is taken they might. Unless they have a different town as their capitol, which is rather unlikely. Because, how can you move the capitol from Chernogorsk before the invasion, to Elektrozavodsk after the invasion, back to Chernogorsk during peacekeeping, to a city like Berezino after an apocalypse. But, I don't know, they might have a few old Chernarussian Air Force choppers from before the apocalypse. I haven't seen any recently though. I don't know, maybe I'm going insane? No, that isn't it. I don't think it's PTSD either. I hope it's nothing like that.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here, bringing you the third chapter of my DayZ fic! In this chapter, the Chernarussians launched an ambush on the bandits from Novy Sobor and Stary Sobor who were going to the Northwest Airfield to train. Michael also contemplates the Chernarussians ability to move their capitol city, and if they have any Chernarussian Air Force helis with them. So, that's my fic so far. Until next time, you sexy beasts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loss of a Friend

**Date: April 29, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

It was three days until the tank should be here. Then we'll definitely have a party! I was in my room at the castle, reading my wife's letter when suddenly, an old friend of mine came in. A Marine gone missing after a fight with Chernarussians in Chernogorsk. I can tell you, he was not looking good.

"Hey, Ryder, are you okay?" I asked him.

He just kinda shrugged. He looked really sick to me.

"Michael." he said, "I'm one of them."

"One of who?" I asked.

"D-doesn't matter now." he stated, "What matters, is you shoot me, right through the skull. Understand?" he asked.

"No. Why do you want me to shoot you?" I asked.

"I already written it all down in this journal." he said, "Just, please, shoot me so I die easily?"

He had this look of sadness for himself, and for me. I don't know why for me.

"Alright." I told him, grabbing my 1911.

"Thank you." he said. "You honestly have no idea how much you're doing us both a favor."

"Yeah yeah." I said, "Don't make this reunion any more bittersweet."

I put my gun up to the side of his head, and after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not I should pull the trigger, I did.

The gunshot rang throughout the entire castle. It actually sorta scared me a bit.

Then, what seemed like the rest of the castle then came into my room.

I then went over to read to the rest of the Marines what he had wrote. It was his journal he kept here. I flipped to a random page and found what the answer was.

* * *

**It read:**

_April 2nd,_

_Dear whoever finds me, most likely dead._

_I was bitten yesterday. I can only begin to imagine what for. I hope to God he wasn't a zombie. Or else if he was, I know who I have to search for. Captain Michael Finn, he has to shoot me. I can't do it myself. I'm too much of a coward to. I just hope someone reads this. If nobody does, well, I'm sorry to myself. Most likely bandits shot me or something. Which is ironic, because I was the one who shot some bandits when this whole thing started. I robbed bandits on occasion._

* * *

I read on to April 3rd to see what happened that day.

* * *

**It read:**

_April 3rd,_

_I'm still rather human, still, I can almost feel the virus inside of me. Lower right arm was where he bit me._

* * *

Two Marines lifted his sleeve and a zombie bite was present. I kept reading.

I skipped a few pages to see what he did.

* * *

_April 13th,_

_I can't hold a gun anymore. I was waiting for this day to happen. Soon, it'll be a pencil I can't hold. Great. I hope it's not soon though._

* * *

_April 16th,_

_I can feel it'll be tomorrow I won't be able to write a word. So, if there are no more entries after today, I can't write one anymore._

* * *

That was his last passage too.

What do we do with him?" asked a Marine.

"We burn him." I said, "It's the only way we keep him from reanimating."

We burnt his body. I cried, really. I mean, he was like a brother to me. All these men and women are. They're all like a family. Just like my family back home. I also wrote back to my wife again.

* * *

Dear Sophie,  
Hey again, it's me. I had to kill one of my own yesterday. It was heartbreaking. It really was. Shot him in the temple. I had to too. He was bitten by one of the zombies. This sucks. Well, atleast I'll be able to get the Abrams and Osprey and C-130 in like, three days. I'm listening to a song as I write this letter too. "Angel Flight" I'll write you the lyrics too.

"All I ever wanted to do was fly  
Leave this world and live in the sky  
I left the C130 out of Fort Worth town  
I go up some days I don't wanna come down

Well I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home

I love my family and I love this land  
But tonight this flight's for another man  
We do what we do because we heard the call  
Some gave a little, but he gave it all

I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
(Come on brother you're with me tonight)  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home

Well the cockpit's quiet and the stars are bright.  
Feels kinda like church in here tonight  
It don't matter where we touch down  
On the Angel Flight its sacred ground

I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Gotta hero riding with us tonight  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home"

This song is my only friend right now it seems. I hate seeing my friends get killed. But, it's one thing I knew I'd go through.

Love, Michael

* * *

Now that I sent the letter home, it was time to go to work again. We went down to a town called Gorka. Any town not in Chernarussian hands is best. We went in with a LAV-25. We were fired on with some small arms fire, but nothing really bad. However, I know that they do have rockets and shit and they're going to shoot at us. Once we take Elektrozavodsk, they'll clearly be pissed.

**Date: May 1, 2014**  
**Location: Chernogorsk**

Today was the day we would finally get the Abrams tank and everything. They were coming a day early. When they came, I was pretty excited. I mean, if you're a part of a regiment that is in a zombie apocalypse in a far-away country, you'd understand why I'm excited. It's a fucking fortress impervious to zombies. Technically, they all are. The Abrams, the AC-130 and the Osprey are all fortresses in a way. I'm also the tank commander. I can fly really anything, but I choose to be a tank commander.

It's been good, Chernarus. We had another shipment of supplies yesterday. We had more bandits join us. Although other bandits sided with the Chernarussians, we were still more powerful than the Chernarussians. I know they have BMPs and T34s, but I don't think they have tanks well equipped enough to stop an Abrams. On the third of May, we make our advance eastward into Chernarus.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here again, after a 60-day vacation or so. I forgot to write almost. But, I'm back and in the style of my old writings, I'm back again. Luckily school's out for atleast a week, so I'll try to get the next chapter up later in the week. (I've been "hired" by my I.T. shop to make a website, and needless to say, it's come along great). I hope to make friendlies out of all of you writing for this amazing game, and not get betrayed by any of you. Thanks again, and remember, Walking Dead is child's play compared to DayZ. (That's my new catchphrase for this story atleast). I hope you all like it as much as I do. The next chapter is the battle for Elektrozavodsk.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Siege of Elektrozavodsk

**Date: May 2, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

Today is my birthday. The day I was brought into this world. It was sort of saddening. I never told any of the others  
my birthday. Nor do I plan on it. I celebrated it alone, for the forth year in a row. The past 4 years, I was on  
deployment. I hope next year will be different. I listened to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen today for an hour it  
seemed. My real family were the only others to know when I was born. I got a letter earlier today from my wife. I  
haven't opened it yet though. I was waiting. I don't know what for, but I was waiting. At around 12:00 noon, I  
opened it.

* * *

Dear Michael,

I feel sorry for you, you had to go through all that. Well, I know tomorrow is your birthday, so happy birthday. I  
know you must've been excited for getting the supplies you needed to finally put an end to the zombies. I hope you  
get back home soon. I love you.

Love, Sophie.

* * *

I kept that letter in my breastpocket. I had to write something back to her, but I had a bit of writer's block. I decided  
to write it after the upcoming battle of Elektrozavodsk. (Tell her of the excitement that would happen tomorrow).

**Date: May 3, 2014**  
**Location: Outskirts of Elektrozavodsk**

At around 06:00, we surrounded the port-city of Elektrozavodsk.

"Tank commander Finn, do you copy?" asked a Marine.

"Yes, I copy. What do you need, over?" I replied.

"We have an occupied enemy building at grid 4-2-39er, over. Requesting assistance." he said.

"Alright." I told the Marine, "Hang on like 5 minutes and we'll be there in the Abrams."

As we rode the Abrams to the building, we had enemy contacts fire on us with small arms fire from above.

The turret aimed high to meet the enemies firing upon us. As my fingers hesitated to pull the 'fire shell' button, I finally  
did, and the shell escaped the turret and met the building, blowing it to high heaven. We continued riding on, and  
A-10 Warthog engines could be heard from overhead assisting Marines from below. I looked up and saw three  
Warthogs flying low, firing machinegun bullets hitting enemies in buildings. Then flying upwards to correct themselves  
and circle around and fly downwards again to rain more hell from above.

The MLRS fired artillery from Chernogorsk with surprising accuracy.

The AC-130 was flying at a high altitude in order to be untraceable by rocket fire from enemy ground units. An  
M102 Howitzer round hit a nearby building near the tank, blowing it up. Then, 4 40mm Bofors rounds rained down  
from above, followed by 100s of bullets from the pentagon-shaped barrel of the GAU-12. Not going of it's course  
once.

Then the Osprey VTOL landed on a rooftop where an RPG nearly hit one of the twin propeller engines. I ordered  
the machinegunner of the tank to take out the RPG man. He did, and we continued riding on through the city. The  
Osprey then took off and went around the perimeter of the city, picking off either stragglers or enemies retreating.

We rode Elektrozavodsk, and came up to a group of Marines getting shot at. They were behind a cement gate thing.  
The enemies were in a fire department. I aimed the turret at the building, and fired. The building exploded with a fiery  
aura. It was amazing. Two of the enemies in the building had bandit uniforms. I recognized them as two of the  
brothers bandits we helped. I ordered the men at Devil's Castle to arrest the bandits there. They said they would. We  
then focused on the siege of the city that was ahead of us. We continued riding through the streets, while ground  
forces stormed the buildings, and air support or the MLRS, or us in the tank would blow up the buildings.

We would find mangled up, screwed up, or just bloodied bodies of the Chernarussians in Elektrozavodsk. We found  
a body that was all muscle and blood, really disgusting, no doubt being eaten by a zombie or used as bait for the  
zombies. It made me shiver and a cold tingling feeling went up and down my spine.

Anyways, we continued riding through the city, now in American hands, for the most part. We found some stragglers  
around in buildings not destroyed yet. We would shoot them and we would burn their bodies. In fear of the virus  
being airborne, we would sometimes wear gas masks when we burnt the bodies. We had some casualties, not much.  
The Chernarussian casualties were higher, in the hundreds. It's funny actually, I mean, we're fighting weaker enemies,  
and all the countries bordering this hell-hole could just fence off their own borders and we wouldn't really have  
anything to do here, but no, President knows everything. Says we have to fight the Chernarussians because  
Communism shouldn't spread.

After 16:00, we succeeded in the siege of Elektrozavodsk. It took about 10 hours, but we succeeded. We won. So  
now, we could get some rest as the "new fishes" took control of the city. I had to go back to Devil's Castle and  
interrogate 'friends' of mine.

"Why were there two of your bandits in Elektrozavodsk with the enemy?" I questioned again, hitting the older bandit  
across the face.

"We have no idea who you are talking about." the older brother said, pleading to be let free.

"Yeah you do." I said, "Two of your bandits were in Elektro shooting at us." I stated, punching him in the gut.

"Honestly, we have no idea what you are talking about Captain, we've given you our full cooperation. We wouldn't  
betray you. After all, we are Russians who were persecuted aganst here if you remember." the younger brother said.

"Maybe so, but I'm in charge of my men, and I'm the one who keeps these men and women alive, you understand  
that?" I stated.

"Yes sir, we do." the brothers said.

"Any attempt of treason, and I will feed you to the zombies. Understand?" I questioned.

"Yes sir." they said.

"All right." I said to them, "Let them go." I said to the other Marines. As the Marines released the brothers, I took out  
my M1911 and said, "This, is what I use to kill men, zombies and the like. Cross me, and you two will pay the price."

"We understand." the older brother said.

"We wouldn't cross you." the younger brother said, "After all, you are the one who gave us shelter, food, water, and  
passports to the United States when this war is over."

"We can't promise any of our allies will follow the same, but we promise our full cooperation." they said in unison  
again.

"All right." I said, walking out of the interrogation room and into the cool crisp air. I breathed it in.

I then sat down to read my wife's letter again. I cried tonight. I really did. Tomorrow, we are on our way to  
Kamyshovo.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here again with yet another DayZ chapter. This chapter was centered around the Siege of Elektrozavodsk, which is a port city on the southern coastline of Chernarus. This chapter had some blood and guts, but not much. Still, I think it was a success for the Marines. What do you think? Anyways, thanks again for reading, and remember, Walking Dead is child's play compared to DayZ.**


End file.
